


Lemon and Pine

by monstabaebae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, jisung and hyunjin bond over music, late night bonding, soft hyunsung hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Han gets cuddly company after working on his music all day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Lemon and Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Decided to write some cute HyunjinxHan for all of you today. Nothing but pure fluff in this one. Hope you all enjoy!

“Hey, Jisung.”

Yawning, the said male curled further into the couch in search of warmth. “What? I’m trying to sleep here.”

There was silence for a moment, then, he felt a body snuggle against his back. A familiar scent filled his nose, calming his body more than he would ever admit.

The person smiled against his neck, arms wrapping around Jisung’s form into a loose embrace. “You shouldn’t sleep out here in the living room. It’s not good for your back and we gotta get up early.”

Huffing, Jisung opened his eyes and turned his head. Hyunjin was looking at him, his face devoid of makeup, his skin slightly flushed and hair damp from his shower. He smelled like lemon and pine, a scent that would have no trouble lulling Jisung to sleep.

Pulling one headphone out of his ear, Jisung sighed. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll get to my room eventually. I’m working on some music right now.”

“Oh? Working on music with your eyes closed? Interesting skill.” Hyunjin smiled lazily. The sight made Jisung’s heart flip.

“W-Whatever!” The younger male huffed. “Chan hyung needs me to produce a rap for the title track on the upcoming album. I’ve been going over different music and rhyming all day.”

He glanced down at his notebook. The pages were covered in words and scribbles, filling every line and margin. His hand cramped just looking at it.

Hyunjin was quiet, his eyes on the notebook as well. “Sounds like you’ve been working hard. Mind if I take a peek?”

Jisung made a face. “I can’t just show you my lyrics! You might steal them and call them your own!”

“Maybe.” Hyunjin pursed his lips, eyes bright in the dim room. “But I love seeing your lyrics. They always have so much depth.”

Jisung knew he was getting buttered up and shouldn’t fall for it. But… he liked the praise. “Y-Yeah, so?”

Hyunjin put a finger to his lips, winking. “I promise I won’t tell a soul. Please, may I see?”

Everyone in the group knew how private Jisung was with his lyrics. He was no professional, but he put his heart and soul into everything he wrote. It was like putting his diary on full display. It was a scary thought. He only showed his work to Bang Chan for production and that was more than his heart could handle with critique.

He met Hyunjin’s eyes. They weren’t close when they first met, but now, they were friends. It wouldn’t hurt to show him, would it?

“…Fine, just,” Jisung picked up the book and handed it to Hyunjin, his stomach knotting nervously. “Don’t be too mean.”

Hyunjin took the book and met Jisung’s eyes. “I would never be mean to you, Jisung. Especially not when it comes to something as important as this.”

Holding back a blush, Jisung put his headphones back in, trying to drown out his nerves with some music.

He listened to some rap, his eyes never leaving Hyunjin. He watched as the older male read every word as if it would be the last, like the lyrics were the most precious treasure in the world. Hyunjin’s tongue poked out as he read, swiping across his plump lower lip.

Blushing, Jisung jabbed Hyunjin in the side, earning a yelp. “Are you done being nosy, brat?”

“Hey! I’m your hyung! Show some respect!” Hyunjin pouted, flicking Jisung in the forehead in retaliation. “And… I was so lost in your lyrics. They’re wonderful.”

Jisung wondered if he was seeing things but… was Hyunjin blushing?

Snatching the book back, Jisung held his notebook to his chest and curled back into his couch nest, puffing his cheeks. “Alright, alright! You’ve gotten to indulge! Now leave me alone, I have more work to do!”

“Jisung.” Soft and tender, Hyunjin’s voice cut right through the music in Jisung’s war. “Your words… always amaze me. You’re so talented. These lyrics are proof of this and for that…”

He leaned in, his face only inches from Jisung’s. “H-Hyun…”

Hyunjin’s smile was suddenly mischievous. “-You deserve a good rest. Now, go to bed, before hyung tickles you to sleep.”

At once Jisung’s body went rigid, eyebrows knitting together. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Hyunjin’s smile got bigger, his hands extending menacingly. “I absolutely would. Now, what are you going to do about it?”

Biting his lip, Jisung’s body moved before his brain could form a thought.

He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin, pinning the older male to the couch. Unable to meet the male’s expression, Jisung hid his face into Hyunjin’s neck.

“F-Fine, I’ll go to sleep… just, don’t tickle me.” He curled closer into the male, his cheeks flaring.

Hyunjin was stiff in Jisung’s arms, but he slowly relaxed, a chuckle in his throat. “Ok, Jisungie. I’ll sleep with you for tonight. Good thing this couch is big enough for the two of us.”

Jisung groaned. He hoped he would actually be able to sleep tonight.

“Hey, you think maybe you could help me with my own music, Jisungie?” Hyunjin whispered, turning off the lamp with a smile. “I have a lot to learn from you. We could stay up all night! What do you think?”

Silence.

In his arms, Jisung was curled up, fast asleep.

Smiling, Hyunjin rolled his eyes and covered the two of them with a blanket from the foot of the couch. “You’re so cute. Good night, Jisungie.”

Jisung had the nicest sleep he’s had in a very, very long time.

He blamed it on the scent of lemon and pine.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos give me strength to work hard!!
> 
> Feel free to chat, or send requests, on my twitter @monstabaebae!  
> See you all sono!


End file.
